


A Gift

by Whirlwind



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex recieves a strange gift from Maxwell Lord, she goes to his office confront him about it, but then is suprised by the meaning behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love this one as much as my other fics, but I couldn't quite get this idea out of my head. Since Max is a tech genius, I felt him creating something for her just seemed kind of natural. 
> 
> Oh... and I might have borrowed some of the science jargon from Cisco on The Flash.

Alex sat on her couch, relaxing with her head back and her eyes shut, enjoying the peace and quite she had been desperately longing for all day. But her attempt at relaxation was soon interrupted by the sound of knocking at her front door. She let out a loud, annoyed groan at the unwanted disturbance. Glancing over at the clock, she found it rather strange given the late hour, which left her a bit wary.  
  
Knowing it's better to be prepared, Alex grabbed the weapon that she kept stashed away out of her endtable drawer. The brunette then quietly made her way over to the apartment door. Peering out the peephole, she saw no one there, just an empty hallway. Slowly and carefully she opened the door, all while keeping one hand hovered over her weapon, ready to use if need be, as she checked for anything suspicious.  
  
Looking down, she suddenly notices a medium sized white box sitting on the ground in front of her door. She cautiously kneels down to get a better view of it. Upon doing so, she spots the Lord Technologies logo printed on the side of it. Alex sighed and shook her head. What was Maxwell Lord up to now?, she wondered.  
  
Picking up the parcel, she brought it back inside with her and placed it down on the table. She stared at it momentarily, briefly wishing she had x-ray vision so she could know what exactly she was in for. But alas, she had no powers. So with a tired sigh, she proceeded to open the box in front of her.   
 

* * *

  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Maxwell looked up from his desk and smiled at the brunette standing before him inside of his office. She had one hand on her hip and was waiting expectantly for an answer to her question.  
  
"And a hello to you too Agent Danvers." He greeted, with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.  
  
Alex's expression on the other hand, remained unchanged. "What's this?" She repeated once more, her voice slightly less patient than the first time. She held out the box that she had received last night for him to see.  
  
"A present." He replied simply, as he leisurely leaned back in his chair and rested his hands comfortably behind his head.  
  
Alex stood their for a moment studying him. She then strode up to his desk, placed the item down, and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"No thanks." She told him firmly. "Your help often comes with some sort of catch or strings attached."  
  
Max playfully feigned offense. "Agent Danvers, I'm hurt that you would accuse me of such things." He then shook his head. "There's no catch. No strings." He clarified.  
  
"Really?" She asked doubtfully, head titled and eyebrow arched upward slightly in suspicion. "So I'm not going to find a secret camera on it or some other type of spy tech?"  
  
The man seated in front of her laughed slightly. "Alright, I deserve th." He admitted, holding his hand up in front of him, as he acknowledged the less than savory methods he had used in the past. "But this time I have no ulterior motives of a dubious nature."  
  
Observing him carefully with narrowed eyes, she saw that he was actually being honest. So she allowed herself to drop her guard slightly, but not fully.  
  
"What is it exactly?" Alex inquired, removing the lid from the box. She'd spent a lot of time carefully examining the thing last night and this morning, but she still hadn't been able to figure it out. The shape of it resembled that of a necklace, but it definitely was not jewelry. It was black in color, but had a red hexagon shaped part in the center.  
  
Max grinned, pleased at her curiosity. "Shall I demonstrate?" He asked, gesturing to the box with a wave of his hand. Alex gives a hesitant nod as she lets her inquisitiveness get the better of her.  
  
The tech billionaire stands up from his seat and proceeds to remove the item from the box. He then walks over to her and carefully places it over her head. Alex lifts her up hair as he gently slips it around her neck and connects the two ends in the back. His fingers linger there momentarily before his steps away, which sends a small tingling sensation down Alex's spine.  
  
"Now press the part in the middle." He instructed, as he walked back around to the front of her.  
  
The DEO agent cautiously does as he says, not sure what to expect. The item then makes a small clicking noise and Alex is rather surprised when the device suddenly extended outward, into what appeared to be an armor of sorts, that ran down the front and back of her torso. She stared at it wide eyed and at a loss for words.  
  
"For your future battles against Non and his army." Max explained. "It's made using reinforced tri-polymer, so it'll withstand high heat like that of a kryptonians heat vision. It's light weight, but still durable, so it shouldn't impede any movement."  
  
Looking down and examining it, she could tell that the craftsmanship was really something, but she honestly wouldn't expect anything less from Maxwell Lord. Alex then titled her head slightly in surprise and confusion over the gift. "You… made me armor?"  
  
Max gave a small shrug. "For an agency whose purpose is to fight and capture aliens, you're sorely lacking in protective gear." He pointed out rather flippantly.  
  
Though Alex probably should have been offended by the comment, she had to admit, he wasn't exactly wrong. The DEO was fairly well equipped when it came to offense, but when it came to defense, with the exception of the building itself, they weren't as supplied on that front. Especially when out in the field.  
  
Despite his answer however, she couldn't help but sense there was something else to it. "But that really doesn't explain why." She pointed out gently, trying to piece together his reasoning for making her such a thing.  
  
Maxwell stared at her a moment. His features softened and he let out a heavy sigh. Alex watched him curiously as she saw him mentally deliberating something in his mind. After a moment, he took a breath and finally spoke. "You put your on the line more than anyone, especially when your sister is involved. It would… be a shame if something were to ." He confessed rather sincerely, as he walked back over to his desk.  
  
Alex blinked in response, trying to process his words. Was Max actually… worried about her? The man could be an enigma when he wanted to be, though she fancied herself rather good at being able to read him at this point. But even still, this came as a bit of a surprise to her. She was actually rather touched by his concern for her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Max beats her to the punch.  
  
"Besides, what would National City do without their unsung hero Alex Danvers to keep them safe." Maxwell added lightly, trying to gloss over his brief lapse of vulnerability. He then gestured around him. "I'm simply helping provide a much needed service to the city."  
  
"Of course." The brunette replied simply, deciding not the press the matter.  
  
She then took a step forward. "And I don't suppose I could convince you to make more of these for the DEO?" She knew it would be a long-shot, but it couldn't hurt to ask.  
  
The tech billionaire shakes his head dismissively.  
  
"I don't trust the government with my technology."  
  
Alex paused a moment.  
  
"But you trust me with it?"  
  
It's less of a question and more of her trying to feel him out. Max stared at her a moment before nodding.  
   
Alex pressed the red part in the center once more and the armor quickly retracted back into it's previous form. Reaching back to unclasp it, she carefully removes it and places it back into the box.

"Thank you, Max."

"Anytime, Alex."


End file.
